


Messing with the tricksters

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Football, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, awkard moments, die mannschaft - Freeform, this is me attempting at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian and Lukas find out Miro and Thomas are a little bit more than just friends. How dare they keep this away from the tricksters of the team? Now they're going have to pay the price. </p><p>Inspired by the one where everybody finds out from friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing with the tricksters

Things have been pretty normal at the national team for Germany, Thomas thinks. The sky is clear, the wind is soft and Manuel keeps stuffing himself with Nutella. He takes a good look at the goal, and makes a run for it: the talented footballer kicks the ball but unfortunately, the goalkeeper denies him.

He feels a familiar pat on his shoulder, and smiles immediately at the clear eyed man standing behind him.

"You need to be more... unexpected, even I could have saved that." Miro starts, both of them knowing Thomas is anything but predictable.

"Oh really?"

Miro breaks character with a smirk, and Thomas can already feel the usual set of butterflies in his stomach again. Manuel approaches them, with a slightly annoyed expression. 

"Are you guys ever going to shoot or what? I know the world cup is over, but we still need to prepare for the Euros."

"Hey.." Miro continues to Thomas, "The guys are going into town tonight, but I think I'm gonna stay and work on my headers, mind if you help me out?"

Thomas doesn't hesitate. "Yeah, sure." 

"I think Basti wanted to go to this dance club. He's even talking Fips into it." Manuel hesitates. 

The pair smile awkwardly, Miro saves them. "The euros wont get ready on their own, you know."

Manuel seems to disagree but ends up nodding in acceptance. He hands a ball to the striker. Thomas watches him score a goal against the world's best keeper.

Miro is really one of a kind.

 

Thomas is early to 'train", which is highly unusual in him. On the other hand, he's not exactly surprised when Miro arrives with a beige sweater on. It's one of those soft big ones that seem to be made to cuddle grandchildren.

"Looking good, old man." He teases.

Miro raises an eyebrow. "You didn't think we'd actually train, did you?"

The Bavarian laughs loudly, shakes his head and follows Miro back to his room.

"I think Manu totally bou-"

He's busy looking for his key when the door opens and they're stopped by the captain leaving. Shit. They thought he'd be gone by now. 

"Oh, you're not going with us?" He asks innocently. "I thought Manu said you were both busy training?"

Miro is blank, not wearing any sport clothing, he panics. Thomas, however jumps in.

"Well.. Miro... he, um.. didn't have time to change yet."

They both nod, and Philipp hardly questions it. It must be that he doesn't suspect at all.

"Don't get injured. I'll let you know how the kids behave."

They both sigh when Philipp is long gone, and once the door is shut behind, break in laughter.

"This is getting harder.." Miro admits, as he opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

Thomas sits on the bed and gives him a crooked grin. 'It's worth it' he wants to say, but he doesn't want to too corny. Maybe the look on his face is enough, because it's enough to compel the Pole. He doesn't have to say anything before Miro is already kissing him. Thomas deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around his neck bringing him down on the bed with him.

He could train like this everyday.

It still surprises him how it's no other than Miro who's making out with him. The soft and passionate pressure of their lips pressed together makes his heart race at the speed of light. He raises his eyes to look at the man above him he once only had a terrible crush on. They would tell the team eventually, someday. Even if they weren't aware of what was going on, everything between them felt so real. As real as Miro's hands travelling down his body. 

 

Thomas hates this part the most, but it always has to come. He watches Miro climb off the bed and get his shirt. When he turns back, Thomas is sitting with a familiar expression.

"Don't be sad, we still have the entire week to slip away unnoticed, and when we get home to Munich." 

"It's hard not to kiss you when you score though.. or just because I can... I just want to so badly.." 

Miro finds Thomas' shirt and sits next to him. He gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Well... no one is stopping you now."

The Bavarian smiles and drags Miro down with him once again.

 

* * *

A loud Schweinsteiger was never rare, telling everyone the latest gossip.

"And then Lukas spilled Manu's beer on Christoph, but he was too drunk to even realise."

"Hey, it wasn't my beer." Manuel replies, too concentrated on his food.

Lukas makes a face, but Bastian's attention has drifted to Thomas.

"Why did you skip out on us?"

Thomas tries to avoid thinking of his private time with Miro, so instead he shrugs. "Training."

"With Miro." Manuel innocently adds.

"Just 'cause you're still head over heels for him doesn't mean you have to do everything he tells you to." Bastian sighs. Even if he isn't crushing on Miro anymore like he used to when he first joined the senior team at Bayern, Basti loves to bully Thomas with it: It always makes him blush.

" _I_ _don't have a crush on him_." He awkwardly replies. "Besides, I like training. It helps me a lot. I uh- train all the time!"

Thanfully, Lukas jumps in. "Ah leave the boy alone, he wants to be great like us." 

It's enough for Bastian to buy it. They laugh when no one than Miro himself and Philipp join them. Thomas smiles at the Pole sitting next to him, greeting them all. The food there is great, but Thomas loves staring at Miro's handsome face even more. 

Lukas turns to Miro "Sooo we're going biking later, wanna join us?"

Philipp nods, but Miro shakes his head.

"Uh, I'm going to train a bit."

Thomas smiles slightly as Bastian probably doesn't even suspect a thing. When the others are gone, he leans over.

"Say, how about we try out the swimming pool to practice?"

* * *

"Hey, wait up." Bastian tells André, Mario and Marco. Turning to Lukas, he adds. "I forgot my water bottle."

"Are you serious?"

The boys are already outside with the bikes the hotel gave them, but Lukas knows how important it is for his boyfriend to keep hydrated.

"I'll wait for you." Manuel sighs, as the other three get on their bikes.

Bastian and Lukas head in, and straight into the lockers. "I'm sure I left it here yesterday.."  He muses.

Lukas offers to look in their room, to which Bastian agrees. He's gone before Basti finally finds it under a bench.  

"Now I just gotta fill it."

He walks outside near the drinking fountain. The training camp is empty but he doesn't question it much, instead, his attention drifts to the noises coming from the swimming pool. He bends a bit and catches no other than Miroslav and Thomas.

He's about to yell something at them about how they should be 'training' instead of playing like a couple of five year olds, when Thomas kisses Miro right on the lips. 

_What?_

His mouth drops. He's not imagining it, no. The way Miroslav's hands are on his cheeks and the way he's really into it leave him speechless. Are they dating? He's actually never seen Mirosalv kissing anyone like this. It gets worse when Thomas sinks into the water to do more. Bastian cannot see this. It can't be happening.

The cold water dropping on his hands from a filled bottle brings him back to reality.

"Oh, here you ar-"

Bastian is already pushing Lukas back into the building. He's white as a sheet.

"miroslav and thomas mirothomas miro MIROSLAV AND THOMAS"

Lukas doesn't understand.

"Wha-"

"They're they they're they're miroslav and thomas!"

"Bastian calm down."

"No no no no nono, they're they're DOING IT!"

"Doing i-"

They interrupted by an annoyed Manuel. "Are you guys ready yet?"

Bastian can't help but burst it out. "MIRO AND THOMAS ARE DOING IT IN THE SWIMMING POOL!"

Manu's gasp is shielded by Lukas' loud laugh. 

"They're together!" Bastian yells again.

Lukas needs to go and see, but he's stopped by Manu, who's also yelling. 

"I know!"

"You know?!" Bastian is outraged, not expecting this reaction.

"You saw them doing it in the swimming pool too?" Lukas joins, trying to creep outside. 

Manu makes a face and then shakes his head. He takes them out of the lockers and sits them in his room, away from the team. Bastian and Lukas are baffled at the whole situation.

"Since when?" He hadn't actually believed that Thomas would be with Miro, after all the teasing he did.

"Since the world cup, I think." He says. "They don't know I know, and no one else on the team knows."

"I can't believe it. So all that 'training'... they were doing together was really another kind of exercise?" 

"I found some of Miro's underwear in our room when we played Champions last month. Thomas insisted that he had no idea how that happened, but I'm no idiot."

"I feel so blind." A defeated Bastian says. "Everytime they were 'working out'?"

"Sexy times." Manuel confirms. 

"That weekend when Miro offered Thomas to teach him how cook?"

"Doing it." 

Lukas' eyes are wide. "And here I was thinking Thomas didn't know how to lie! I can't believe they'd pick each other to have casual sex."

"Well, since I'm not the only one who knows anymore, we can confront them with the truth."

"Or... We could have a little bit of fun ourselves and get revenge.." Lukas raises an eyebrow.

Manuel turns to him. "What?"

"I like how you think, Podolski.." Bastian smiles. 

"They don't know that we know." 

The goalkeeper knows those smiles too well, and they don't have to say more, the pair are already plotting together.

"Guys, please."

"You can't say a word to them about us knowing, okay?"

"Bastian... Lukas..."

But it's too late. They're gone. 

 

* * *

 

The next day at practice, Jogi tells them to give passes to each other, in order to perfect their technique. Bastian and Thomas are together, so this is his chance. He takes the opportunity.

"So... doing anything later Mülli?"

"Oh, just training, you know how it is."

"With Miro again?"

"Uh, actually yeah." Thomas' body language doesn't even slightly change, and this irritates Bastian so much. When did he get so good at hiding life important changing things like these?

"I was hoping you'd be nice enough to help me fill those deflated balls over there with the air pumps, since you'll be around. Remember, Jogi will want those tomorrow."

Bastian points to the huge dark bag behind the net, and Thomas makes a face.

"Is there a problem?" He's already smiling with the taste of satisfaction.

"Not at all, well you know, I'll just let Miro know about it." The Bavarian shrugs and leaves Bastian on his own.

 

Lukas joins the outraged man. "I can't believe Thomas isn't telling me!" Bastian grumps.

"Yeah. I tried talking to Miro... asked him about his love life. He said he was in love with football. You'd think after the media calling us Polish Bros..." 

"He's supposed to be my best friend."

The pair can't get an idea to get revenge on the two love-birds, this being a very unusual problem. Lukas takes a look around, and pats him.

"If only we could use something they'd be forced to admit it."

That's when it hits him. His eyes sparkle. 

"That's it, we need to make desperate calls: let's pretend we break up, and you use your sexuality to hit on Thomas. He'll crack and admit he's been busy with Miro!" 

"On Thomas? No way. We both know who the real flirt is between the two of us..." 

"Doesn't matter, you need to make a scene come on, hit me with the ball."

"With a ball? Schweinsteiger!" Lukas' voice is loud enough for everyone to turn. "How dare you do that? I trusted you!" 

"I'm- I'm- sor-"

"No, sorry I can't do this anymore." A dramatized voice from the striker. He can see from the corner of his eye Miro and Thomas catching the bait. It's so credible that even Jogi intervenes. 

"Guys, hit the showers." 

Lukas and Bastian takes seperate sides, both of them giggling internally. 

* * *

 

"Uh Basti?" It's Thomas, exactly as they had planned it. Perfect. 

Bastian takes a hand off his head. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay with Lukas?" 

Everyone is getting dressed, and Bastian doesn't move from the bench, waiting for Thomas to seek him out. He gives out a fake sigh. 

"I don't know I'm- I'm so confused."

"It's okay, don't worry. We're here for you." 

His arm is on Basti, who suddenly feels a bit bad for making this up, but they have to pay. 

"I-- I'm-- I have to tell you something." He hesitates, and Thomas' eyes are curious.

"Whatever it is, I think Lukas and you can work this out." 

"I-- I can't tell you, Lukas.. he was jealous... I feel so suffocated. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Jealous of what? Come on Bastian, it's me, Thomas, you can tell me anything."

Bastian turns to Thomas, and their faces are close, "Actually.. you're the only person I can't tell this to, as much as I _might want it_."

He emphasizes on those words, and he knows Thomas gets a weird hint when he pulls slightly away. 

"I mean, sometimes you're friends with someone for a while before realising how much they mean to you..."

"Uhh..."

"Maybe we'll be able to figure it out together... right? Oh, have you uh, been working out?" He focuses on Thomas' tiny muscles, and touches them softly. But before Thomas can even react,  "I'm so sorry, I can't!" Bastian makes a dramatic exit, leaving Thomas speechless on the bench.

 

* * *

 "We're lucky Manu left your room tonight. Fips is asleep, so he wont even notice I didn't spent the night there." Miro smiles through his neck. The pair have the chance to be alone an entire night, which is more than what they usually get. Miro notices Thomas staring right at the ceiling for a moment. 

"Are you okay?" 

Thomas sits up, and nods. "It's just Basti was weird today."

"You're thinking of that outbreak on the field earlier, yeah, I tried talking to Lukas about it, but he wouldn't talk."

"I think..." He stops and shakes his head.

"What?" 

"The idea of it is ridiculous." 

Miro raises an eyebrow.

"I... I think he was hitting on me." 

"Bastian?" He repeats with a skeptical tone. 

Thomas finds Miro's eyes, and smiles softly. He really can get lost in them. "Yeah," He giggles. "He got all weird and shy when I asked him about Lukas earlier."

"But he just .. He's in love with Lukas." 

"That's why it's ridiculous, I'm telling you what happened earlier. He even said he thought he had feelings for a close friend."

Miro shakes his head. Thomas raises his left arm. "And he noticed my muscles."

"Your... muscles?"

"They're dormant, duh." 

Miroslav can't help but break into laughter with Thomas. He quite enjoyed making Miro laugh, since it didn't happen too often. He felt special everytime he managed.

"I'd rather be kissing you right now." Miro finishes and Thomas complies. 

* * *

In order to hide their cover, Miro and Thomas have resigned to fill the balls with air just to keep Bastian happy. Philipp had agreed and there was really no reason why they could say no.

"Thomas? Can I..uh have a minute?" 

The Bavarian looks up to Bastian, who is shyly waiting for him. Miro raises an eyebrow, and Thomas nods. 

"Alone." The word makes Miro feel surprisingly weird. 

"Listen, I wanted to ask if you could make it to dinner at my room later... You know, uh... I could really use a friend right now." Bastian lets out a wink, and Thomas laughs out of nerves, hoping he jusy imagined it. 

It's loud enough for Miro to hear as well, Bastian makes sure of this. 

"I-- I- Um" 

"That's okay, you can just... tell me later. See you around." The man leans closer and puts a hand behind Thomas, low enough to touch his bump which makes him jump. Satisfied with the response, Bastian smiles and leaves. 

"I'll be waiting."

Thomas' eyes widen. He turns to Miro.

"Did- did you see? Did you see that?!"

Miro has a dead serious look on his face, his arms crossed. "I don't unde-" He stops, and realises. "He knows."

"What?"

"Of course, he knows about us."

"But how? We've been so careful." 

"Bastian knows and he's just trying to freak us out. There's no other explanation."

"Uhhh, he could _actually_ be into me?" Miro gives Thomas a small smile enough for him to react. "Oh my god, he knows! What are we going to do?" 

Manuel casually passes by to pick up the already filled balls. He barely even notices the couple is in shock. Thomas turns to his friend, how did he even find out? Even worse, if Bastian knows, probably the entire team does as well. Miro gives Thomas an approval sign and he opens his mouth.

"Manu, there's something we need to talk about..."

Oh here it comes. Manu thinks, but plays dumb. "What is it?"

"We've uhm, we've.. we've been.."

"Together?" Manuel completes his sentence, quite unimpressed. 

"Wha- you know too? Bastian just implied it!"

"Of course I know Thomas. Miro's underwear in our room waa a pretty bif giveaway."

Miro covers his eyes in shame, none of them had expected such revelations so soon. 

"Don't worry, we wont tell anyone." 

"So the team doesn't know yet?" The Pole adds, feeling hopeful.  

Manu shakes his head. "Just the three of us." 

Thomas echoes his reply. "Three? I thought it was just you and Bastian." 

"Uh, yeah, the two of us.." But when that doesn't work, he apologetically admits "... and Lukas."

The pair turn to each other defeated. Miro nods. "Well that explains the outburst. Can't say I'm surprised." 

"But now it's all good, you can tell them you know they know, and it'll be fine!" Manuel tries. 

Thomas shakes his head, and turns to his boyfriend. "They're trying to get back at us for not telling, oh they don't know who they're messing with."

"What are you saying?" 

"We can't let them get away with it!" Manuel knows where this is going. Miro looks defeated, and he's sure that if it were anyone else, he would never agree to such nonesense. Thomas must have this effect on him. "They must think just because it's you, that they'll win! I wont let them make fun of you Miro."

"Fine." The older man agrees, clearly amused. "Just because it's you." 

"They don't know what we're capable of, since they haven't seen us together.."

"Actually they did, that's how they found out... in the swimming pool."  Manuel intervenes. 

"I- I.." For once in his life, Thomas is speechless and his face red as a tomato. 

* * *

Lukas and Bastian are hanging out at the lounge, not too close to each other to keep others from suspecting their scam. Any minute now, Thomas and Miro will come out of their room and admit to their whole relationship. 

Philipp joins him, with a beer in his hand. 

"Jogi sent me to talk to you about Lukas. He says if you two are in a fight this team can't function. It's as if he knew about you two."

He blinks, not expecting the captain to do this. If he found out Lukas and him are just trying to get back at Miro and Thomas he would have them do extra hours of work. Not exactly Basti's fancy. 

"I- I- Um.." 

Thankfully, Thomas interrupts them. He asks Philipp to give them a minute, to which the man agrees. 

He sits extremely close to Bastian after Fips is gone, and gently whispers: "I've been thinking about you all day.."

He blinks. "What?" 

He shrugs in reply. "I'd be lying if I said i wasn't interested in someone... like you. I'd love to come over to your room later, I think I have what it takes for you to forget Lukas." 

Watching his friends' reaction, "Oh, is that not what you wanted?" He asks, innocently. 

Bastian snaps back from it and nods. "Of course." 

"Great... I'm really looking forward to um.. you know, riding y-" 

The look on Bastian's face is horrified, but Thomas acts as if he had just said something casual and gets up and turns around. "I'll see you at 6." 

When he's gone, he makes signs for Lukas to meet him at the back, urgently. 

"He agreed! He's going to our room at 6!" 

"What?" Lukas can't believe it either. "How dare he! How could he do such a thing to Mir-" 

He stops, and sighs. Bastian follows Lukas into the gym, to find the goalkeeper having a bowl of nutella. 

"Manuel, do they know that we know?" 

"What?" 

"Manuel...." Bastian tries harder.

"I-- They know you know." It's a bit unfair to ask Manu to lie about these things. All he wants is to be left alone. 

Lukas shakes his head in annoyance. "I knew it!"

Bastian joins in. "Those little basta... They're trying to mess with us? Really? Don't they know better?... They don't know we know that they know we know." 

"They'll regret ever messing with us, come on Bastian," 

Manuel sighs as the pair leave him once again. It's useless to try and stop them now.

* * *

"How far are you going to go?" Miro asks the Bavarian, who's ready to knock on the door. 

"Don't worry, he's going to break. He wouldn't actually cheat on Lukas, no matter what bet." 

"It's like being with children." 

Thomas turns to his boyfriend and with an honest crooked smile, leans over and drops a kiss. He smiles into the kiss and breaks it to say "I'm saving the Klose-Müller honor!" 

"Just get in there." Miro laughs. "I'll be listening from here." 

He agrees, and moves his hand to hit on the door. It's not even a minute before Bastian opens it. 

"Ah, Thomas."

"Bastian." 

He's in and Thomas finds a couple of beers on the TV table. He notices Basti's wearing a white polo shirt, as if he just came back from golfing. Did they go golfing without him? Damn it. 

Bastian however, changes the subject. "So.. Um.. here we are." 

He's baffled at how well he's performing. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear he's actually hitting on him. A hotel room doesn't offer much to sit down unfortunately, so instead Thomas sits down on the single bed across the TV room, with a beer in his hand. 

"I'm really.. glad you feel the same way about me." Bastian calmly joins him. "All these years... Hey want some music?" 

"Sure." 

He watches Bastian get the remote and press the button. Some weird sunset music comes on, and Thomas knows he has to start acting quickly or he'll be beaten. Like a machine, he thinks of the best thing to make people uncomfortable. 

"I'm really looking forward to us having sexual intercourse."

Bastian blinks, and nods slowly. "Me.. um, me too," Just when Thomas thought he was winning, Bastian continues. "When you say things like that, it makes me want.. to um, rip off your shirt." 

Schweinski wasn't going to make a fool out of Miro and Thomas, not on Thomas' watch. He puts a little more effort. "Uh, well, you know maybe we could move this into the bed.."

"What?" The blond man can't hide the surprise. 

"Oh, if you don't want to..."

But Bastian isn't backing down either. "No no, sorry, I just uh, I'd rather if we just... gave each other a little surprise... down there... together." 

Thomas has a hard time swallowing. "That.. That would be nice.." He feels the awkwardness rise in his chest with each passing word.

"I'll go get the.. the lube.. then." Bastian ends up excusing himself and running into the bathroom. 

Once inside, he's freaking out. "I can't go on with this, it's getting out of control. He isn't backing down... he wants us to have sexual intercourse!" 

"He's bluffing! He's Thomas, and you're Schweinsteiger! He'll give in, come on." 

Bastian shakes his head and leans for a peck on Lukas' lips. "This is for us." He grabs the lube from under the sink.

"Wait." Lukas opens the buttons off his Polo shirt, and Bastian smiles. "You're irresistible now come on. Seduce him until he cracks."

When Bastian is back, Thomas is still looking out at the hallway, probably talking to Miro, he guesses. 

This is his chance. "You're leaving?" Bastian inquires,

"Not without you, uh honey." Thomas shuts the door and smiles. 

Still not giving in. He's a persistent little thing that Müller. He'll give him that.

"Good.." He says with the fakest tone ever. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Bastian walks to him and brushes him weakly against the wall. Thomas is shaking, and he can tell.

He's got this.

"I guess we should kiss now."

"Uh..."

Thomas is looking at the ground, Bastian doesn't remember a time where he's seen him this quiet. The thought of kissing him is quite unpleasant, and he really hopes they don't get to that. He's mentally screaming at Thomas to stop. 

But when Thomas looks up, Bastian figures he has to lean in. Oh god. His heart is racing with the space reducing between them. Bastian can't go through with this. He'll be forced to give him victory. Thankfully however, just before his lips close on his, Thomas breaks and pushes him away. 

"I can't do this, I can't do this! I can't have sex with you."

He shakes his head, tripping towards the door.

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm in love with Miroslav!" 

Love? Lukas comes out of the bathroom, hearing those words. The trickers are stunned. Thomas repeats, a bit louder this time. 

"I'm in love with Miro! That's right, I'm in love... with Miroslav." 

He turns and opens the door, to find the Pole standing outside. "I love you Miro." The Bavarian automatically walks to him, who has his arms open for an embrace. The Pole smiles and adds.

"I love you too, Thomas." 

To these words, it's impossible for Thomas to resist, he looks up and kisses him in front of the rest.

"Aww.." Lukas lets out.

Bastian agrees. "I thought you guys were fuck buddies I didn't think you were in love.." 

Miro pulls away and awkwardly smiles. "I guess we should tell Manu this is all over now."

The four head back to the gym, where the goalkeeper is sitting with Philipp. He seems to have taken the jar of food he was holding. As captain, he has to balance his meals. They all know if Manuel had his way he'd eat nutella for the rest of his life. 

"It's over." Bastian announces.

"Oh that's awesome!" His smile is genuine. "No more secrets!"

Fips is intrigued. "What's over?" 

"Uh.." He feels the burning look of Miro behind him, so decides to avoid that subject. "I made up with Lukas, I couldn't really live without him." He makes a movement and puts an arm around the striker. 

"Oh," Fips nods slowly, 

"Yeah, you really can't break these two apart." Thomas adds, to sound more convincing, but it backfires. Instead, Philipp gets up and stares directly at Thomas and Miro with a judging look. 

"Hm.. I expected more of Bastian and Lukas. I figured you'd make public that we have another couple on the team."

Manuel gasps, along with Miro and Thomas. "Wait, you know?!" 

"Of course I know, the whole team knows, even Jogi knows. You two are the worst liars in the world. Training? Really?" 

Bastian bursts out laughing, alongside with Lukas. They don't think they'll ever see Miroslav or Thomas this embarrassed again, the pair have ended up hugging the shame of facing the entire team the next day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get this out of my system before i forgot about it...  
> (also i hope this cheers you up watermelon!)


End file.
